Into The Wild
by Kerprew
Summary: I never thought I'd be transformed into a wolf when I followed a little blue flame into the wilderness while my friends were deer hunting. You know Bambi's story, now here's Man's version.
1. Chapter 1

Into the Wild

_In memory of Panther. _

Rated **T** once for Ronno and for Ashleigh's mouth.

I claim no ownership to Bambi and the wisps, those are owned by Brave. I do own Ashleigh and the dogs, though. Connor and Ashton and Scarlett are owned by Helton.

* * *

Prologue; Bread Trail

* * *

Ashleigh's eyelashes were frozen stiff again. Rubbing them impatiently, said girl wrapped her coat around her shoulders and buried herself underneath her blanket in the back of the truck. Her black lab, Panther, barked from beside her and snarled in the direction of the forests.

"Go get em' boys!" Connor shouted.

She rolled her eyes.

_Men. _

It was the dead of winter. It was cold. Ashleigh Swift was miserable.

"I want to go home," Scarlett murmured from beside her.

Ashleigh nodded and scratched her eyelashes some more. "I didn't realize it got this cold in Kentucky,"

Scarlett nodded, her inexplicably ice colored eyes narrowing. The bays and snarls of their four dogs echoed in the wind.

Deer hunting.

The boys actually talked them into going _deer hunting _with them.

"We're going!" Connor called back at them, his blonde hair bouncing as he ran. His twin, Ashton, followed behind him glumly. Ashleigh smirked at the sight.

"Yeah!" Scarlett said. "We'll be here!" she slapped the side of the blue Chevy twice for emphasis.

"Good, because we may be gone for a while!" Ashton tossed a set of keys at us and Scarlett caught them effortlessly.

The two doppelgangers took off after the dogs without looking back.

Ashleigh relaxed, twirling a pale blonde curl around her finger, her green eyes contrasting sharply against her pale skin.

And so they waited…

And waited…

A snap broke the silence and Ashleigh and Scarlett's heads snapped up in surprise.

Blue eyes met green.

"What was that?" Scarlett whispered.

Ashleigh shrugged, squinting her eyes. Wait… what was that?

Leaning forward, Ashleigh made out a small little blue dot in the distance. It was like a dancing blue flame on the wind, begging her to come closer…

The blue flame whispered and Ashleigh instantly shot out of the truck and took a few steps forward. The snow made a crunching noise as she walked.

"The hell?" Scarlett snapped. "Get back here!"

"_Shh!_"Ashleigh hissed, and the flame disappeared.

She had only a moment to look disappointed before the flame reappeared a few feet further into the forest, motioning her forward with mystical sounding whispers and sounds.

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde began to follow the little flame into the wilderness with Scarlett now hot on her heels.

As soon as she caught up to the flame, it would disappear to only reappear a good amount of feet in front of her, seeming to lead her deeper into the woods.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett snarled, grabbing her arm in a vice grip. "We need to get back to the truck, it's about to come a blizzard here!"

Ashleigh looked at the raven haired girl over her shoulder, hesitating. She didn't know what it was, but these little… these little _wisps_ seemed to be calling out to her.

"Jesus," Scarlett was muttering to herself. "It'll take hours to make it back in this storm if we don't go now,"

Ashleigh took another step toward the little wisp about 15 feet in front of them. It danced in a small circle and made another noise, almost as if it was singing, before a gunshot rang out through the air and it disappeared.

Scarlett snatched her hand back as if burned… and she was.

Her skin was crackling in blue fire. Ashleigh looked down, and the same was happening to her. They were both too shocked to scream, their eyes just widened in fear.

That continued until a ear splitting howl filled the air.

* * *

A/N: Wa-lah! A Bambi story!

This is basically about my friends and I going into the world of Bambi. No flames please, this is purely for entertainment. Don't like, don't read.

I'm not acting too serious on this story, but if you see a spelling/grammar mistake feel free to point it out and I'll get it fixed.


	2. Authors Note

September 23 2012

Attention: It has come to my attention that I have not updated in forever, and let me address that. I AM SO SORRY. Real life issues have gotten in the way of my writing.

**These stories WILL be completed**. However, I have decided to **finish writing them before I will update **again. It'll be faster, believe it or not, and a lot easier for me. I do get online here everyday still, so feel free to shoot me a PM if you have any questions.

Again, I apologize. I hope to be back again, soon.


End file.
